F&A Out take  Why Does he want to know
by dansgrl23
Summary: An Outtake from Forever and Always. A fundraiser piece. Sexual Asult Awareness. It takes place att the pizza shop. When Bella first meets Edward and he ties to find out why she's really here in Italy.


_**Disclaimer: warning I don't know the twi characters what so what. but i do own the idea and plot. And there a lemon and foul languge in here. so if you not 17 don't read please.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>outtake<strong>_

_**Bella~**_

Edward and I were talking more than what I wanted. He does like a nice guy. I turn to face the girls to tell them to just go, I'll be okay. I felt bad about Edward, he had to give the their food Jared and told him to just go. Than we walked by in the pizza shop. He ordered two slices of pizza, of course for him. Two glasses of pop, one for each of us. I know he really couldn't afford it. As we waited for the pizza, we stated to talk. I really didn't want to open up about my past, it over and done with. Just thinking about the S word as a human, it makes me vomit. With his two friends Seth and Charles, I can't think about it, that's one reason I wanted to come here. If you are wondering who I'm talking about it's Sam. I was staring into la la land, when Edward's hand hold my hand, that it made my jump. I moved it fast.

"What was that for?" he had a confused look on his face.

"What that movement with my hand," I didn't want to look at him.

"Yeah, with your hand," he was worried.

"I don't want to talk about it," I was still looking down.

"Don't want to talk about what," he questioned.

"What happen by in Florida," I whispered.

"Why did something happen?" he took my hand.

"Yeah, something that I don't want to talk about." I was now looking at him.

"What happen?" he looked at my hand now.

"look, I don't know you and I don't want to talk about," I was getting annoyed now.

That night that it happen, was the worse one I ever had, being in the hospital for four days afterward. It felt like it happen just yesterday. I felt a single tear stained my face. I just wanted to forget it, but how can I, I have to life with that fact I was attacked by Sam, and to find out that I was pregnant by him by a few weeks before I came here. Yes, you heard me pregnant, I didn't tell anyone that I had an abortion before I came here. I know I should have but I was afraid that my parents would flip out and go over hurt Sam. All I remember was that I ended up in his house on his bed nude. I don't remember walking to his car or house. But I know I wasn't agreeing to go. I was sure I was drugged. More tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay," he looked worried again.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"You are here now," he reach over to wipe my cheeks.

"Yeah, I know, every time I think about it, I cry," I blew my nose.

I really wanted to tell him what happen to me but I don't know him that well. That's why I came here two weeks before classes started. I hardly sleep anymore. It's because I am always afraid that he will find me. I know he will have to fly over here, if he knows that I'm here in Italy. That's why I didn't mention S (meaning Sam) I went out of state to a clinic to get a rape kit done and an abortion. The only one that actually knows is Paul, he wanted to kill him when he return by home. I Turn my head toward the window, cause I didn't want to look at him. I didn't know why he kept asking me what happen since I don't want to talk about it. Yes I was getting annoyed with him. It was none of his business what happen to me. So I excuse myself and went to the ladies room to wash my face.

As I was in the ladies room, I looked at myself in the mirror. Boy I look like a wreck. I ask myself why does he want to know if I was attacked, what would he do go and kill him. He doesn't even know me that well. Why did this happen to me? Why did that Ass hole put the date rape drug in my drink, if that's what he did? We won't ever know or find out would we. Part of me wants to tell him and the other part doesn't I don't know what to do?

When I came out of the ladies room, I saw our table was empty I was thinking he took off since I didn't open up to me. It was my business and not his, so why tell him, you know. I looked around for him. I seen that he was standing by the exit of the shop. So I started to walk toward him. Than we walked out of the Pizzeria Shop. He was nice that he wanted to walk me back to the house. He's right I am here and safe. He is also wanted to hold my hand to confront me. At first I was scared to let anyone come close to me. Since the attack happen I don't trust anyone in and be in a relationship. Who would blame me. I agreed to let him hold me hand, and walk with me. We did some small talk about what everything that we wanted to do after we graduated from the program. Its funny that we both wanted almost the same thing. I don't know if I am ready for a relate ship after what happen to me. But it some point we all have to move and and forget our past. But for me, I don't think I will ever forget what happen to me.

When we arrived at the house, Edward to the door. I love his topaz eyes I could stare at him all night. We talked for a little while longer before we said our goodbyes. He gave me a peek on the cheek. I wanted to return a kiss, but I was scared to, like I said earlier I don't trust anyone right now. So I just smiled at him.

"Edward, I had an nice time with you, even though, I didn't open up for you," I smiled.

"I understand, we should do this again, but not talk about what you been through," He winked at me.

"Yeah, it would be nice," I return a wink at him.

"Hope to see you around," as he walked away from the door.

Edward

Bella and I walked to Jared's car to give him the pizza, than we walked back into the pizza shop, I was hungry by the time. I did ask her if she wanted a piece, she told me, she's not but would take a glass of pop. I ordered two slices of pie and to glasses my pop. As we waited for the pie we took a table and started to talk, I kind of knew something was bothering her. I really wanted her to open up, I know she doesn't know me at all. I hate to see girls the way Bella was now. I looked up at the counter and saw my two pieces of pie ready to eat. I told her, I'll be right back. She shook her head. I rose from my seat and walked to the counter, than I walked back to our table. She was staring out of the window. I sat besides her and reached for her hand, but she moved it fast. I tried to wrap my arm around her, but she nudge it away. That's when I knew something happen to her. I wish she could talk.

I took a bite of my pie, I was thinking something really bad happen to her, that's why she came to Italy. I felt bad for her. So I decide to move across the table. I know if I were her and didn't know me, I wouldn't want to talk about. I think she was sexually assaulted by in the states, but I really don't know. If she doesn't want to talk about it, I would let it go. But I see that she was about to cry.

"Bella, I know you hardly know me, but I hate to see you cry," I put my Hand next to hers.

"I don't know you, and why should I tell you," she looked down at the floor.

"I know you don't know me," I tried to hold her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried.

"Did something happen to you by in the states," I took my free hand and wiped her tears.

"Did you hear me, I don't want to talk about it," she was getting annoyed with me, that I could tell.

"You hear now, I am here for you," I let go of her hand.

"Yes, I know," she had more tears stained her pretty face.

"Are you okay," I was worried.

"Yeah I am now," she rose from her seat and started to walk to the bathroom. As I waited for her to come back, I really started to think she was assaulted, and it really pissed me off. Why would someone do that, there are plenty who would open their legs to get some. I could feel my blood boiling inside of me. I didn't want her to see me pissed. I got up and walked to the exit to shop. I waited for her to come out.

When she came out of the restroom, she walked over to me, than we walked back to her house. She let me hold her hand. I didn't want her to think that I'm nosy. So I dropped it. I really wanted to know her better. But it's too soon. When we walked back to her house I walked her to the door. I gave her a little peek on her cheek. Than we said goodbye. She walked inside the house.

I was walking back to our house when I realized that, that's all true she didn't want to tell me. If we ever hook up, and I go to visit her I will break every single bone in his body. No one should ever do that to the someone like that. I was half away back to the house when I decided that I need to walk some more to cool down I don't want the guys to know that I was pissed, since I know they would ask all kinds of questions about why I am pissed. If its all true or not. I walked as long as my feet could walk. I stopped at a bench near the little coffee shop. I walked over to to the bench to take a break. I was thinking about Bella and what she was acting like when I heard a voice, so I turn to face the person.

"What do you want?" I was still pissed.

"Oh excuse me," She looked hurt.

"Sorry, I am not in a good mood," I tired to smiled.

"What's wrong?" She looked confused.

"I don't know you, and I don't know if its true," I looked across the street.

"You can tell me," She batted her eyelashes at me.

"it's none of you concern," As I rose from the bench and started to walk back to the house. What use is it to get upset over something that happen to the person you hardly know. Whoever this guy is, he will be sorry, I hope someone will get him. She is a very nice person why would someone do that to her.

When I got back to the house, I walked in through the back door cause I don't want to be bothered with any of them at this time. I closed the door behind me and walked into the bathroom and threw up. Once I was dome I went to the sink to wash my face and brush my teeth, than I went to my room got undresses and went to bed. I laid in my bed just thinking and pissed of at the whole thing. It was about three in the morning when I finally fell asleep, speaking of sleep I didn't get a good night of sleep. I just wonder how Bella slept thou, I was more worried about her than anything else, she was a nice and pretty good who didn't need to be attacked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: i hope you enjoy this out take there will be more out takes. later._**


End file.
